1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gap tube motor including a gap tube arranged between a rotor and stator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pumps, for example, for aggressive liquids or for water of highest purity, a complete separation between the drive motor and the pump is required. It is known to use a gap tube motor or canned motor, which has a gap tube arranged between the stator and the rotor, for applications of this kind. It is known to suspend the rotor of a gap tube motor hydrostatically or by means of a sliding bearing. A gap tube motor having a sliding bearing has, for example, the disadvantage that abrasive substances contained in the liquid can already destroy the sliding bearing after a short operating period. In addition, the liquid can be contaminated by the particles of the sliding bearing. A gap tube motor having a hydrostatic bearing has, for example, poor dry running properties. Moreover, liquids with volatile substances, i.e. liquids with gas components, can be forwarded only poorly.